this will make you fall in love
by zaki-kun
Summary: Shiznat, OOC If you love someone deeply, never leave that person. You'll never know when you'll need him/her back in your life again.Treasure your loved ones. You'll never know if your relationship with your partner would actually mean a life to him/her.


**A/N: **alright, first off sorry cause this is not a nice and romantic fic.. this is a fic that i ned to get out of my chest.. and this is somewhat dedicated to miyuki mai... as i promised.

yui1808: kannin na sempai,,, but i have to upload this.. i swear i'll keep my promise to you.. hahaha ^-^ just dont do that threatt to me.. please...

to everyone: please don't kill me T-T

**

* * *

**

**This Will Make You Fall in Love**

The story starts with a two girls, Shizuru and Natsuki.

In one of the days during their June holidays which normal teenagers have been waiting for, the two met each other at a basketball court.

Coincidentally, they started playing a match with each other.

As Natsuki knew one of the friends of Shizuru's, she asked for Shizuru's number. At that time, Shizuru doesn't want to fall in love again, after getting so much hurt from the previous ones. Sadly, that friend of Shizuru didn't give her the number.

Days went by and Natsuki borrowed Shizuru's cell phone and made a missed call to her own cell phone to get his number. That very night, she sent Shizuru a text message. They chatted and had fun chatting with each other. Till one day, Natsuki expressed her love for Shizuru. Shizuru loved Natsuki aswell but feared of being hurt.

After thinking for a long time, Shizuru thinks that she and Natsuki would last, thus, asked her if she would be her partner. Obviously, Natsuki agreed. The two had fun being with each other and loving one another.

They went steady for one and a half month, with the usual teasing of Shizuru and the blushing retort of Natsuki, until Natsuki got tired of everything ended the relationship. She lied and told Shizuru that because her parents will not allow her to go steady that's why she's breaking up with her. Who on earth would accept that lame reason? But Shizuru, like many other love victims, had no choice but to let go.

Years past and another girl fell in love with Shizuru.. She was Ahn. Shizuru and Natsuki didn't contact each for a very long time since then and Shizuru still loved Natsuki a lot. But she never had the chance to tell her.

One day, along a street, Shizuru was with Ahn. The two are happily walking towards a nearby tea shop when Shizuru saw a familiar figure across the road. Guess who was that? It was Natsuki. Shizuru, surprised to see Natsuki, ran across the road, without noticing a truck coming.

**BANG!! **

Everyone near her crowded around that area. Ahn screamed as she saw the incident and rushed to Shizuru. Natsuki joined in the crowd aswell. She remembered the face, one who loved her so much in the past. Next to her, was Ahn.

Shizuru wasn't dead. "Don't give up! Say my name, 100 times, 1000 time, a million times.. You're gonna say it till u can finish a million before u can stop!!" Ahn said to Shizuru with tears in her eyes.

Everyone knew Ahn was Shizuru's girlfriend. But standing alone at the corner was a girl crying. That was Natsuki who regretted breaking up with Shizuru, after recalling how nice Shizuru treated her in the past.

Shizuru was sent to the Hospital immediately after the ambulance came. Ahn and Natsuki were there to accompany her, praying hard as the operation was carried out.

But Shizuru didn't survive.

The Doctor came out, shaking his head then sighed. He too, thought that Ahn was Shizuru's girlfriend, thus approached her for an apology for not being able to revive Shizuru.. He said to Ahn: "Miss Natsuki, your girlfriend didn't survive. She gave herself up after calling your name 99 times. I'm sorry..."

The Doctor has actually mistook Ahn for Natsuki. Shizuru was calling out for Natsuki even at her last breath. Natsuki just cried in a corner of the lobby. She knew why Shizuru had stopped at 99. That was the day she broke up with her. (9/9) she, who ended the relationship which Shizuru treasured so much, has in turn, ended Shizuru's life.

* * *

**A/N: **like it? hate it? please i need comments... T-T


End file.
